1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi direction switch capable of outputting different signals denoting multi positions, and more particularly to a multi direction switch which includes a specially designed and positioned spring member.
2. Description of Related Arts
A multi direction switch is widely used in an electronic appliance for denoting multi positions when the electronic appliance is in use. Japanese Patent Pub. No. 2011-233435 discloses a conventional multi direction switch. The multi direction switch has a button for actuating two electrode plates thereof and a helical spring member for returning the button to its initial position. The multi direction switch is divided into two stacked upper and lower cavities by forming a block portion between a top cover and a bottom cover. The resilient spring member is positioned in the upper cavity above the block portion. The two electrode plates are positioned in the lower cavity below the block portion. The button comprises an operation portion extending out of the top cover, a widened radial portion in the upper cavity, and a narrowed actuating portion in the lower cavity. Therefore, the two electrode plates are actuated by the actuating portion to move on a printed circuit board along different directions for generating different signals. The radial portion extends inside the spring member for deflecting the spring member. Both the top cover and the block portion have ribs for confining the spring member. A gap is defined between the top cover rib and the block portion rib so that the widened radial portion can extend into and interact with the spring member.
An improved multi direction switch having a simple structure is desired.